channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Baghead: Army Invasion
Baghead: Army Invasion ''was a series that spawned on ''thejonateers ''in 2009, with the trailer being uploaded in November 2008 and the first episode being broadcast in February 2009. The series lasted for 2 episodes before being forced into cancellation, until the show was relaunched almost 3 years later as part of Channel TST. The 2009 form of the show first started as a spinoff of ''Happy Spoons, an alternative show featuring Barry Scott as the main character. Coincidentally, both shows only lasted two episodes, even though their ends were for entirely different reasons: Happy Spoons ''was due to a lack of ideas and ''Baghead: Army Invasion ''was due to a lack of time or resources. Both forms of the show centered around a group of students in a Science class, learning about and fighting off the early-arriving invasion of the Bagheads, a superbreed formed from the waste and refuse of today's Earth. In the 2008/9 form, the students were taught by Barry Scott of Cillit Bang fame. The character was dropped in the 2011/12 relaunch as the character was already being used in ''Hobo Hotel, but was soon put back into the story. The original intro showed the five main characters on a pyramid, whereas the relaunch intro took on the format originally planned for the Why It's... It's... Brilliant series 2 intro. Originally Jon had been intended to make the Series 2 intro but, because he was unable to do so until 2012, Rellik took on the task himself and ignored the '70's cop show style segments' because he did not know how to animate them. Therefore the idea was moved onto Baghead: Army Invasion. As TST's aims grew, it was evident that the main project of 2012 was Stories From The Simpletons ''and the main project of 2013 was ''The TST Beliefs: How We Got Here. Thus, the relaunched TST Baghead was postponed in early 2012. Main Characters The Original Characters - Resurrected Or Not 'Jonny ('2008-2009, 2011-), voiced by Jonateer/Jon: Jonny was the self-elected leader of the students in the class. Pessimistic but intelligent, Jon always had the ideas when it came to sorting out the situations. 'Anthony-Alex ('2008-2009, 2011-), voiced by Jonateer/Jon (2008-2009) and unannounced (2011-): Anthony-Alex enjoyed death and harming others, so naturally he was a great soldier to fight off the Bagheads. Despite his black clothing and self-harming, Anthony-Alex insists that he is not an emo. 'Dunny '(2008-2009), voiced by Dunny: Dunny was the relaxed member of the class, with a laid-back attitude. His tounge-in-cheek humour and reckless ideas overpowered his intelligence, which would have been great had his head not been up in the clouds. 'Michael '(2008-2009), voiced by Jonateer/Jon: Michael was the comic relief in the class with his dopey, retarded ways and slurred voice. He was killed in both surviving episodes as well as in the trailer, yet he still returned alive and well for the next episode. His character was removed for the relaunch but will be replaced. 'Barry Scott '(2008-2009, 2011-), voiced by Jonateer/Jon: The bumbling salesman-come-Science teacher was an irreplacable asset to the class with his extensive yet unexplained knowledge of Bagheads. His superior intelligence is masked in the series by his constant fails, purposely used as part of his disguise of 'shouty and irritating adult'. Since the 2009 series ended after two episodes, his knowledge was never explained or shown to any extent. It was originally intended for his character to be written out and replaced in the relaunch, but it was felt that it would be difficult to create a new character without replicating Barry Scott completely. Thus, Barry Scott was reinstated as teacher. 'Prime Minister James Mason '(2009, 2011-), voiced by Jonateer/Jon: The previously-nameless prime minister originally had a bigger role in the 2009 series, but the early cancellation meant that his only appearance came at the end of Bag-Made Shelves. In the 2011 series, his character returns as Prime Minister James Mason who, since the realisation of the Baghead invasion, has been living at 10 1/2 Downing Street - the basement of 10 Downing Street. Relaunch Characters With the relaunch came a much more comical Baghead: Army Invasion, which allowed for more bizarre and eccentric characters. The most notable of these were the Base family, a gathering of socially awkward students who, each lunchtime, would play UNO and Jenga only to end up in some sort of Vaseline-related incident by the end of the episode. 'Coddy '(2011-), unannounced voice actor: The self elected leader of the 'Base family', with a love for UNO and Jenga, as well as a desire for pillows and duvets. Coddy tries to convince people that he was the inventor of the Toggs measurement, by unofficially changing his name to Coddy Toggington. 'Peter '(2011-), unannounced voice actor: Peter is another member of the 'Base family' with a fascination with farming equipment, mostly tractors. He owns and drives a combine harvester, which results in many comical incidents. Peter is also the source of the Base family's Vaseline, having stolen fourteen gallons of it from the science labs. 'David '(2011-), unannounced voice actor: David is the third member of the 'Base family' with his lust for tape measures and unlimited supply of salad cream. Despite being a member of the Base family, David refuses to play UNO and is usually found reading about dinosaurs. 'Mr 'Boner' Bownass '(2011-), unannounced voice actor: 'Boner' is the easily frustrated Head of Science who can only be described by students as a 'tosser'. He is desperate to get rid of Barry Scott as teacher of Advanced Sciences, but his main priority is usually searching for the stolen Science equipment. Non-Episodes (2009) Despite there being only two episodes in the 2009 series, there were three non-episodes made featuring the characters from the series. These non-episodes were: Baghead Christmas Special... Sort Of, Happy Birthday to Jonny and Yarhaar, I Can Make Music With My Throat. These were all broadcast before the series, making them the first official appearances of the characters. Barry Scott did not, however, appear in any of these non-episodes, and Dunny only appeared in Happy Birthday to Jonny. Alongside these three, two more non-episodes were produced featuring only the Jonny character, as this was now the infamous animated representation﻿ of the Jonateer. These two were Ohemgee says Jonny ''and ''Tagged. These were produced not long after Happy Spoons ''concluded and are therefore linked with this instead. Since ''Happy Spoons, Baghead: Army Invasion ''and ''Something Completely Pointless ''are merging in 2012, the videos will be mentioned here. Since these non-episodes were broadcast before the actual series, this makes ''Finding Emo ''the last appearance of the characters for three years. Episodes (2009) ''Baghead: Army Invasion ''had originally been planned to run for ten episodes, but only two of these were actually made. Alongside these two: ''Bag-made Shelves ''and ''Finding Emo - a further five were written. All Baghead material was lost in 2010, and all that is left script-wise is the first two episodes and a small section of episode 3 "What A Load of Linuid". One other plotline recycled for the relaunch involved the Sun Machine, a machine built by the bagheads that would be triggered by human activity of downloading content onto an online game; in an attempt to warn civilisation, Barry Scott and the students take their knowledge to the local radio station ThreeWind to make a public service announcement. Legacy Although short-lived outside of TST, lasting for only two episodes - and even shorter while a TST project - ''Baghead: Army Invasion ''left its impact on TST for years to come. ''WIIB ''used cartoon images of the two hosts, Rellik and Jon, as well as a third image of Kerry, in the intro for each episode. These cartoon images were cleaner versions of the MS Paint ''Baghead ''styled characters, but now had fleshtone skin instead of being solid white. From 2011 onwards, Jon has represented himself on social networking sites using the ''WIIB ''head, over time evolving and developing it, replacing the top hat with a flat cap, swapping the monocle for a pipe and even dividing the image to have an 'evil side' in early 2014. Category:Channel TST Series Category:Cancelled or Postponed Category:Pre-TST Category:2011 Category:2012